


A Healthy Appetite

by tentacleproctologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass Expansion, F/F, Force Feeding, Hyper Ass, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacleproctologist/pseuds/tentacleproctologist
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Rose had a massive butt? No? Fuck you we are doing it anyway.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 4





	1. Mothers Day

Long ago… okay a month ago Rose wasn’t the door-busting domineer she is now. She was actually rather svelte actually.  
It all began one mother’s day when Rose decided to cook for her mother.  
“Rose dear.” Her mother began before another spoonful of creme brulee was placed down her mouth, the slightly bitter sugar doing wonders on her tongue. “But I believe I have had enough breakfast for today.”  
Her daughter tittered, as she withdrew another tray from the pushcart, a small pile of custard dishes atop. “Nonsense, you are a growing girl mother darling, you need your calories, besides I have so many more to go.” Rose patted her mothers gut, a soft pudge protruding from the over abundance of custard shoved into it. “That way you can be big and strong, so very very big. A little girl like me needs her protector.” The petite woman withdrew a handkerchief and wiped a small bit of drool from her mouth, a droplet escaping to Rose’s bust, the milkers the only thing large about her.  
Roxanne gulped, another spoonful of dessert down her gullet. Her little girl fell into one of her, bad habits again. Why did she have to have a daughter so obsessed with making things bigger then her? “But… Rosie pie, I am on a diet, I don’t want to end up too fa-mmph!”  
Rose poured the rest of the custard dish down Roxanne’s mouth, the thick dessert falling with a warm pomf into her mother’s gullet. “Hush Mommy, a diet would only dull your healthy glow. Tell you what, as a sign of family solidarity I will more then happily eat twice this meager breakfast should you ever choose to.”  
Rose would later eat those words. And a lot of other things.  
A hour later Rose gave Roxanne a quick peck on the cheek and went downstairs to cook lunch, the mother groaning under a belly distended with custard, burn sugar, and a daughter’s incestuous growth fetish. Roxanne gave a whimper as her gut gurgled, she felt so… sleepy.

Roxanne blearily opened her eyes, feeling sore in her neck, her sleeping posture must have been terrible. Yawning she stretched her legs only to feel something smack her when the legs dropped back down, her feet hitting something warm and soft, something warm and soft that was apparently attached to her. Startled, Roxanne turned around, giving a yelp when she felt her pelvis suddenly drop, looking behind her Roxanne’s suspicions were confirmed.  
Rose’s fatty desserts made her put on weight, in one specific area exactly, two white moons quivering behind her. The torn scraps of what used to be a lilac thong now hanging from the mass of flesh, the poor garment didn’t have a chance.  
Roxanne sighed, yesterday she was a leggy blonde bombshell and now she overflowed the bed with a ass as heavy as… well she was 24 hours ago! And her hips…  
Though maybe this wasn’t so bad. Roxanne pressed a hand into her new shelf space and cooed at the sensitivity. Sure she will need to buy dresses but this new look would certainly make Rose happy. Speaking of Rose…  
Roxanne shuddered in orgasm, briefly interrupting her thoughts. She never took her hand off her ass, her idle groping alone sufficient to bring her to climax, she left her hand there as she continued her thought process.  
Now Rose… ooh… was very clear on her promise. What was it… ah that’s nice… twice this meager breakfast? It would be so rude to, unf, not take her up on that offer. But then again how many, yes yes, did her darling precious daughter make. Ten? No, maybe it was… ooooh a dozen? Two dozen. Almost… 3 dozen!  
Roxanne collapsed, pulling one hand out of her snatch and the other off her rump, now red from the intense mauling. Roxanne felt her eyes roll back as she twitched in orgasm, the seventh one already. Her ass just felt too good to touch.  
It was no use, she simply couldn’t remember how many Rose made, she had no choice but to make as many as she could, get her darling Rose as big and wobbly… Roxanne felt her loins heat up as she pictured her daughter as big as she did, as sensitive as she was. As lovely and squirming to her touch as she just was.  
She felt hot, hotter then she ever had as a mere waifish mother of one who only had two sweater puppies to steal her coworkers glances. Now she had something much more worthy of something more then glances. And Rose, darling Rose, lovely Rose, sexy Rose… she deserved only the best.  
It was funny but she never thought of her daughter quite like this until her marathon masturbation session, but now that she does it seemed stupid that she ever didn’t. Her new ass felt better then she ever did as a prude, and the best sex of her life came from masturbating while thinking about her daughter.  
She hoped nothing too pavlovian happened, that would be AWFUL, but she doubts Rosie would mind.  
After all, what are families for but for supporting each other?


	2. Turnabutt is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds out being a horny little simp has its consequences.

Rose wandered downstairs, yesterday she got a little… carried away with the Mother’s Day breakfast, poor Mommy couldn’t even stay up for the present. She felt a little bad about it even, she didn’t want to make her mother pass out, it was just she looked so helpless…   
She was a bad person.  
“Ooooh Rosie.” Roxanne called from the Kitchen “I need a little help with lunch.”  
Rose sighed and walked to the white marble kitchen room and stared.  
To say Roxanne put on weight would be a understatement. Roxanne, formerly a svelte leggy blonde, seemed to have swollen into some pear shaped seductress, her hips skipping child bearing and ignoring door-busting and simply skipping straight to Elevator crowding. In fact she was so swollen that she appeared to have gotten herself stuck between the sink and the kitchen counter, the blush on her face implying she doesn’t mind.  
“I was fixing you up a small bite and it appears I have outgrown the kitchen a little… mind giving me a pull?”

“Um…” Rose stared at the fleshy mountains before her… so big, so squishy, so big, so soft, so big, so pert so big big big big.  
Roxanne’s yelp awoke Rose, the future seer noticing that she was holding to large handfuls of her mothers ass, the skin warm to her touch and spilling out between her fingers. “Rose darling, not so rough dear it’s sensitive.”  
“It’s perfect…” Rose thought to herself, before realizing that was aloud. “Um… metaphorically. Yeah. I’ll just… push you free now.”  
Rose shoved, the massive wall of Rose’s butt flesh providing a adequate foe but ground slowly gave, Roxanne falling to the floor as she was freed from her counter top vice squish, with Rose tumbling after, her face smushed right between Roxanne’s cheeks.  
Rose heard something break in her, though she didn’t know what. All she knew was she was dripping and it was so soft and whatever she was doing with her tongue was making the world around her shake as the goddess above her made such sweet music.  
“Ro-rooosie I warned you It’s sensitive, no, not with your teeth.” Roxanne whimpered as she climaxed again, making her daughter’s dress messy with her own love juices. Aw she was a bad parent. Also wasn’t she supposed to be doing something with  
Roxanne shuddered in orgasm as the train of thought left her. Oh well, Rose would tire out eventually, no reason to not let the dear enjoy herself…  
~~~~  
“Mommy I am so full I can’t eat anymore.” Rose whimpered from Roxanne’s lap, her lips covered in custard before a funnel tube was shoved in her mouth.   
“Now now Rosie you promised, besides don’t you want to be nice and big like me? This little belly.” Roxanne patted Rose’s custard gut, the belly bouncing like she was pregnant with some dessert child. “Will need to be a lot bigger for hips like mine.”  
Rose nodded as she shucked the pipe, connected to a large vat of custard. After Rose learned Roxanne’s “Miracle” was simply her putting on weight, she wasn’t content with flambéing each individual Brule like she did with her mom. So she went for the bulk deal, filling the biggest pot she could fund with the custard and putting a tap on it for her to simply pour down her gut, her belly widening as pound after pound of food went in it.  
Rose closed her eyes as she continued to suckle, hearing her belly faintly moan in protest. She was going to be so big and pretty and big and big and big…  
~~~~  
“Aww Rosie-poo you look amazing.” Roxanne patted her sobbing daughter’s head.  
“No I DON’T” Rose sobbed, eyeliner smearing her makeup as she sobbed in her mom’s lap. “My butt’s so tiny even though I ate so much.”  
Said tiny rear was a “mere” 2 feet diameter, the wobbling cheeks more then hefty enough that Rose would never need a chair to sit down. But Roxanne supposed that when your Mother was as wide as a elevator shaft you get some impossible expectations to meet.  
“Besides my thighs aren’t even nice like yours I just have a weenie bubble butt.” Rose sniffled into Roxanne’s skirt.   
“Awww Pudding it’s not weenie at all. People like the bubble butt look.” Roxanne patted Rose’s back for emphasis, the flat of Roxanne’s palm making a loud smack sound as it sent Rose’s rear wobbling.   
Rose gave a small eek, the tip of her ears growing red. Roxanne smiled, she knew what would cheer her daughter up. “Dearie it’s a beautiful butt, so pert, so sensitive, I’m sure one day you will learn to love it.” Roxanne cooed as she fondled her daughter’s overflowing rear.  
After all, she added to herself, there is so much to love.


End file.
